


That's How You Know!

by minoriaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard is the fiancee but yall know how this movie goes right, Enchanted AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoriaki/pseuds/minoriaki
Summary: How does she know you love her?How does she know she's yours?___________________________________Ferdibert except Ferdinand is Giselle from Enchanted and Hubert is the divorce lawyer who falls in love with him.





	That's How You Know!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this piece of art](https://twitter.com/hawberries_/status/1188087717151690752) by the wonderful phee!!

Hubert wasn’t sure if this was a nightmare, or if this was just Ferdinand. But either way it involved far too many men in white breeches with blue satin sashes for him to be strictly comfortable. 

He’d found a strange man who seemed to believe he was from a fairy tale of some kind, Edelgard was mad at him because of it, and his workday had been thrown into disarray by Hurricane Ferdinand, a flurry of red hair and freckles and bright wide eyes that were completely blind to New York’s realities and subsequent dangers. 

And now Ferdinand was singing. “How does she know you love her?” His voice rang like a bell, a clear bright tenor. 

Oh god. Oh no. “No, don’t.” They didn’t need to talk about him and Edelgard. More than that, they didn’t need to  _ sing _ about Hubert and Edelgard’s relationship in the middle of a very public park. 

“How does she know she’s yours?” 

Okay, no. Nope. “No singing. Let’s walk. Let’s go.” He steered Ferdinand, still half lost in whatever dreamscape he was perpetually in, toward the water where there were fewer-- though not by much-- prying eyes. 

Thankfully, he stopped. “Well, does she?” Ferdinand asked, genuine as ever. 

“Yeah. Yeah she does.” He held Ferdinand’s hand, walking them past a group of musicians.

And that’s when he heard the blasted music. 

A bright beat, accented by steel drums and a popped rhythm. “How does she know that you love her?”

“Oh!” Ferdinand turned with a soft gasp, breaking away from Hubert’s grip. 

“He knows the song too?” No, this had to be a nightmare now, one from the darkest corner of Hubert’s easily embarassed mind. 

“How do you show her you love her?!” Ferdinand engaged with the musicians, all bright eyed innocence and happiness to have found someone to share the moment with. His hands clasped together in an earnest, dreamy gesture. 

A solo became a duet, and then to Hubert’s horror, they started to harmonize. 

“How does she know that you really….” 

Ferdinand... “Really!” 

The musician...“Truly!” 

And in harmony. “Love her?”

“I’ve never heard this song before.” Hubert muttered under his breath, Ferdinand and the musicians singing and dancing while he stood by, dumbfounded. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.” Hubert called, shaking off his surprise while Ferdinand gave the musicians another wave.

But Ferdinand wouldn’t stop. He twirled around Hubert in circles while the musicians followed, drawing a crowd. All Hubert could do was gape and attempt to look like he wasn’t the centre of Ferdinand’s dance number, being dragged along by the hand in something out of a musical. 

And suddenly it felt like the entire park was in on it. From the grass which suddenly looked a little greener, to the old men on the park bench with yellow flowers in their jackets. They all seemed to know the steps to sing along.

Ferdinand, it seemed, was putting on a performance. So Hubert decided to watch with crossed arms, taking care not to crease his charcoal suit too badly. 

“That’s how you know, that’s how you know he’s your love.” 

Alright, that was quite enough romance for one day. 

“See?”

“I’ve seen quite enough. Let’s go.”

They went, but the party went with them. A mariachi band followed Hubert’s escape-by-boat plan. 

Then six brides and six grooms circled them, twirling in formation.

And then suddenly he was holding an archway decorated in flowers, and trying to tell Ferdinand his plans to woo Edelgard wouldn’t work.

Ferdinand had been with Hubert all morning-- when did he have the time to  _ plan _ all of this?

Ferdinand sang his ideas to Hubert, serenading him with options for winning Edelgard’s heart back and expressing how he felt. 

Dancing so they could be close together!

“I don’t dance.”

Dedicating a song to her!

”And I don’t sing, either.” 

At this point he’d been pelted with rose petals, and rice and confetti and was quite sure he’d have to shake it all away from him like some kind of dog later. How many weddings could you hold in one lunch hour? Bernie was going to have a field day picking all of the rice out of his hair. 

And suddenly Ferdinand was playing Rapunzel in a stage play and Hubert was attempting to play along with his enthusiasm, forcing a smile and raising his hands in a terrible impression of joy. 

He finally managed to drag him away after that, and he was all smiles and dimples and waves of amber flowing over strong shoulders. 

Hubert would like to say he wasn’t having it, but his patience was wearing remarkably well given the circumstances. Maybe it had something to do with a weakness for smiles and dimples and waves of amber flowing over strong shoulders. Maybe not. It was hard to say. 

Ferdinand had managed to get a floral wreath of flowers from god-knows-where and called a pair of doves-- pigeons, Hubert reminded himself. Ferdinand called down a pair of white pigeons and told them to deliver the wreath, “To Edelgard, please.” His voice was saccharine. 

“They’re birds, they don’t know where she lives.” 

And off they flew, and off  _ Ferdinand  _ flew, and Hubert found himself dragged into a parade, swept away in the middle of it like he was drowning in some very colourful river. 

“That’s how you know. That’s how you know!” The crowd sang in unison. 

The river spat him out into a horse drawn carriage, and he took a seat. Screw it, sure. Sure, he’d play along. 

Hubert’s toes tapped to the rhythm and he started to smile ever so slightly before catching himself. 

“That’s how you know!”

And then Ferdinand sang by himself, in sweet descending tones. 

“He’s your love.”

He stepped up and through and into the carriage with Hubert, and Hubert couldn’t help but admire the bright smile on his face and in his bright brown eyes. 

The crowd burst into a cheer as the musical number ended. He was almost enjoying himself until his phone began to ring. 

Oh. Edelgard. That phone could have gone a few very different ways, but Hubert answered it. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Hubert, thank you for the flowers. I love them.” 

“Oh, hello Edelgard. You’re… you’re welcome. No, I’m glad you liked them.” He covered the receiver. “She got the flowers.”

Ferdinand’s face was blissfully happy with just a hint of smug, tilting his head and twirling the ribbons in his hair. 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Edelgard asked from the other side of the line. 

“Yeah.” He pulled a stray rose petal from Ferdinand’s hair, and watched Ferdinand’s mouth curve into a gentle smile. “You wouldn’t believe where I am right now.” 

And he smiled despite himself. Boy, this would make a good story for Bernadetta when he got home. 


End file.
